


Death Comes as the Beginning

by idontlikegravy (subcircus)



Series: The Immortal Ianto Jones [1]
Category: Highlander: The Raven, Highlander: The Series, Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-05
Updated: 2009-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcircus/pseuds/idontlikegravy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ianto returns from the dead, Jack is too happy to question why but when he realises the truth he must turn to an old friend for help...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Comes as the Beginning

## Death Comes as the Beginning

__ 

###    
_Six months ago_   


_Jack kissed Ianto for the longest time; beyond his own need for breath, as if he could kiss Ianto back to life. But he couldn’t. Since Abbadon had devoured so much of the vortex energy that kept Jack alive, he didn’t seem to have any spare anymore. But right now he would have traded the world to be able to bring Ianto back to him. Suddenly he felt Ianto jerk under him and fall back from the kiss with a gasp. Shocked, Jack pulled back to look down upon a living, breathing Ianto Jones._

_Jack didn’t believe in miracles, but right now it seemed like they’d received one. Ianto was alive and whole; the gunshot that had killed him had gone, leaving nothing but a hole in Ianto’s shirt and some blood. Ianto looked down, confused, and pulled at the hole before looking up at Jack and grinning. Jack grinned himself and grabbed Ianto for another kiss._

*-*

###    
_Three Days Ago_   


_It should have been a standard Weevil hunt, one of Ianto and Jack’s little outings in the sewers of Cardiff. It was the first time they’d been on one since Ianto came back from the dead, but otherwise everything had seemed normal. Only when they cornered the creature did they realise that this was no ordinary Weevil._

_“If I didn’t know better, I’d say it was rabid,” Ianto commented, staring in fascination at the slavering Weevil ten feet away. _

_“Or on something. Some kind of steroid would be my guess,” Jack answered._

_They both had their tranquiliser guns and Weevil mace raised, but Jack was beginning to think this was a bag and tag situation. He slowly lowered the tranq-gun back to its holster and reached for his service revolver instead. Before he could clear the gun though, the Weevil snarled and launched itself at the nearest warm body, in this instance being Ianto._

_“No!” Jack cried out. Not again, it was too soon. He aimed his gun at the creature, trying to get a clear shot. He was afraid he’d hit Ianto, but if he didn’t shoot soon it would be too late anyway. Jack held his breath and fired._

_The silence that followed seemed to last forever to Jack. But then he heard Ianto breathing, although it was ragged and shallow. With a grunt of effort Jack rolled the dead Weevil off Ianto and knelt beside him. _

_Ianto was in bad shape, the Weevil had torn a nasty and deep looking wound in his left shoulder. Jack raised him up and pulled off his suit jacket to get a better look. Once he did, he saw that the wound was not as bad as he first thought. Glad of that, he gingerly pulled aside the tatters of Ianto’s shirt and looked at the wound._

_Jack couldn’t help but gasp as he examined Ianto’s shoulder. Ianto craned his neck, trying to see how bad the damage was, but his neck was sore from where the Weevil had crashed into him._

_“What’s wrong? Is it bad?” Ianto asked. He kept his tone calm, but Jack could hear a note of panic in it. Jack didn’t answer, but instead pulled Ianto’s shirt open. “Jack, not now!” Ianto said with a smirk, but Jack didn’t respond._

_Jack couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He was suddenly aware that he should be assuring Ianto, so he turned his attention back to the Welshman._

_“Sorry, I…I’m not sure how to explain this one, Ianto Jones. But, I can tell you that you’re going to be fine, and you’ll live a long and healthy life,” Jack said, and broke into a warm and honest smile that he hoped would reassure Ianto. It seemed to do the trick, and Ianto smiled back. Jack helped him to his feet and handed him his jacket._

_His gun was still in his right hand, so Ianto automatically reached out with his left hand. As his fingers closed around the jacket he stopped, but from the look on his face Jack could tell it was surprise, not pain that stopped him._

_“It doesn’t hurt. I must be in shock,” Ianto said._

_“Not exactly. Take a look.”_

_Ianto looked at his shoulder. Puzzled, he pulled his shirt off his shoulder again, and gasped at what he saw. The shoulder was undamaged, completely healed._

_“But it attacked me, I felt it bite me,” Ianto stammered, placing a hand on the shoulder. “There’s blood here. I was injured, but now I’m not. Jack…” he trailed off, but the questioning look he gave Jack made his meaning clear. Jack shook his head._

_“This isn’t my doing. I’ve been very stupid I’m afraid, Ianto Jones. I was so damn happy to have you back that I never stopped to question why. Come on, we need to get back to the Hub. I’ve got a call to make.”_

*-*

###    
_Now_   


“Well?” Jack asked and placed a cup of coffee in front of his visitor.

“You were right to call me. He’s one of us,” the visitor replied. Jack sighed.

A really selfish part of him was happy to hear the news. But another part was sorry for Ianto, for everything that this information meant for the young Welshman’s life.

“Did you tell him?” he asked as he sat down.

“Not yet. I thought you might want to do it.”

Jack nodded thoughtfully.

“Thank you. So, what now?”

“Now? Well, I’m guessing Ianto won’t leave Cardiff, or you,” the visitor replied with a smirk. “So I guess you’ll finally get what you want, Jack Harkness. After all these years, Amanda Darieux is joining Torchwood.”

 

 


End file.
